kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/LegendAqua/Part 14
Before we go on to the Castle of Dreams, apparently Stormies, we have a surprise speaker. (*In LegendAqua's head*, "Not Excalibur, Not Excalibur, NOT EXCALIBUR!!!!") We have with us as the guest speaker for this section of the walkthrough......ohhh no no, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Excalibur: My legend dates back from the 12th century LA: AHHHHH, YOU'RE BEYOND DENYING!!!!!! (LA kicks Excalibur into the sky) Ok, so no guest speaker for the time being. *sighs* Let's carry on with the walkthrough... We see Cinderelly looking out the window, when Jaq shows up talking gibberish again. *sigh* He says a new person's in the house.... Alrighty....what the? What is Ven in a cage for? And WHY is he so SMALL? In a clichéd greeting, Jaq shows up talks a lot more gibberish. Hmm, isn't this scene a bit reminiscent? Gu---No, it's Ven hears Tremaine's ugly voice and Cindy leaves. Ven and Jaq talks about Dreams....errrrrrr. Equip your new keyblade and stick something in the new command slot. Now, it's treasure time! There is a treasure chest on the right side of the ledge, just find higher ground and then land there (there is a chance you won't be able to get up there). Go up the stairs into Cindy's room. Another cutscene plays, this one's about how Cindy can't go to the ball and dreams again, errrr. Tremaine and her evil ugly daughter's voice is heard again and Jaq gets an idea about making a dress for Cinderelly. Ahhhh, mini mission time. We also hear about Lucify...beware? Treasure time more like looting in Cindy's room, before getting our stuff for the dress. There is a treasure chest right beside Jaq and another chest on the tall (unreachable) table. There is a sticker on the mirror, to get it just go up the chair and hang on to the table. There is also a treasure chest on Cindy's nightstand. To get it stand on the ball of yarn, hop to her bed, then jump and hang on again- you get Stun Edge (EQUIP IT). Into the hole, oh, and save. It's the same hole as you entered in. Fight or Flight and then go to the next hole. There are 5 items we need to get and a whole lot of Unversed in the way which you can either fight or you can run for it. The White lace is on the couch, the Pink fabric is laying on some boxes and there is a treasure chest right in front of it. Now use the ball of yarn and guide it towards the boxes. Go up and get the white sash and then jump and hang on to get the next treasure chest. Now, go through the other hole. In this hole, go up the stairs to get another treasure chest and bouncy up the fork. Go up and find a passage and another fork. Hit the matchbox until it goes through, then carry on and find 2 cheeses on the spider web. Get rid of them, go down and then, using the cheese, you can get the next treasure chest and go through the next hole. There are also Prize Pods next to the candle. On the wardrobe you'll find a white button , which leaves only one more item. Backtrack all the way to the other side of the passage, fight or flight again and then drop down. You'll see a white glob of light go through it and you're back in the central room. Use the ruler to get your last item, the Pink Thread. We only need a big pearl, so save up at Cindy's room and go through the hole. 22:23, May 29, 2011 (UTC)|tip=Be at least Level 5 before going through. If you're not ready, go back to Dwarf Woodlands to level up. I also expect you to have Stun Edge, Sliding Dash, Fire and Aero(ra).}} The pearl is next to a cat's face. Ven slowy gets the pearl, but then Lucify goes for the swipe and then.....Jaq saves the day!!! Now, Lucify is runnin'. Ohhh man, it's a rodeo now!!!!! Ven saves Jaq from the rampaging Lucify and tells Jaq to run back with the pearl that has caused so much hassle. As for Ven, he's in for a showdown......with a cat (:S) As a reward Ven learns the Diamond Dust Command Style. Lucify's run away by a mini Ven and then we have a talk about being friends. In the next cutscene, we get to show Cindy our new dress!!! Hooray!!!!! Cindy now goes to the ball and Ven and Jaq get another talk about Dreams. Errrr, do we talk about anything, except dreams? Well, this place is called Castle of DREAMS!!!!! As a reward we get Cindy's D-Link and another keyblade, Stroke of Midnight. Alright, the next world is the Enchanted Dominion. Until next time, Stormies!!! Land of Departure | <- Previous Page | Next Page -> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough